Letter to Surok
Letter to Surok on salakirjoitettu kirje What Lies Below-tehtävässä. Kuva:Letter to surok.png Aloitus *Koodin avaamiseksi voimme olettaa ensimmäisen rivin olevan vastaanottajan nimi ja kaksi riviä lopussa lähettäjän. Yhteiset merkit u, r, a, i ja s sopivat tähän teoriaan. Surok Magis :?our a?tio?s ar? ??i?g ?at????. ?? :k?o? ??at ?ou ar? tr?i?g to ?o a?? :t?? ??S? ?i?? sto? ?ou! ?o ?ot :att???t to ??a?e t?? ?a?a?? or ?ou :?i?? ?e arr?st?? o? sig?t. ?? ?i?? :?ot ??sitat? to ki?? ?ou i? ?ou :?iso?? ki?g Roa??'s or??rs. :Rat :Burgiss Tutut sanat *Ensimmäisen rivin kolmas sana ar? on luultavasti are, koska viimeinen e-merkki esiintyy sanomassa 16 kertaa ja samoin e on englannin kielen yleisin merkki. *Samoin viimeisellä rivillä on Roa??'s, johon sopii tehtävässä esiintyvä Roald's. *Sana ??S? on luultavasti lyhenne, tehtävästä sopisi Varrock Palace Secret Guard, eli VPSG siihen. Kun lisätään e, l ja d saadaan Surok Magis :?our a?tio?s are ?ei?g ?at??ed. ?e :k?o? ??at ?ou are tr?i?g to do a?d :t?e VPSG ?i?? sto? ?ou! ?o ?ot :atte??t to lea?e t?e ?ala?e or ?ou :?i?? ?e arrested o? sig?t. ?e ?i?? :?ot ?esitate to ki?? ?ou i? ?ou :diso?e? ki?g Roald's orders. :Rat :Burgiss *Myös nuo useat ?ou sanat ovat luultavasti you *viimeisellä rivillä ki?g on king, onhan Roald kuningas. *Lisäksi t?e on luultavasti the Lisätään y, n ja h. Surok Magis :?our a?tions are ?eing ?at?hed. ?e :kno? ?hat you are trying to do and :the VPSG ?i?? sto? you! ?o not :atte??t to lea?e the ?ala?e or you :?i?? ?e arrested on sight. ?e ?i?? :not hesitate to ki?? you i? you :diso?ey king Roald's orders. :Rat :Burgiss Isot kirjaimet * Kaksi lausetta alkaa ?e ja We sopii kumpaankin. * Toisessa niistä seuraava sana alkaa kovin saman näköisellä merkillä ja lopussa kaksi samaa kirjainta, jotka ovat luultavimmin konsonantteja, eli ?e ?i?? on We will. * Myös kirjeen ensimmäinen merkki on hyvin saman oloinen kuin pieni y, eli oletetaan ensimmäisen sana olevan Your. * lea?e sanan puuttuva merkki on paljon ison V:n näköinen. * ?eing sanan ensimmäinen merkki on myös ison B:n näköinen. Surok Magis :Your a?tions are being wat?hed. We :know what you are trying to do and :the VPSG will sto? you! ?o not :atte??t to leave the ?ala?e or you :will be arrested on sight. We will :not hesitate to kill you i? you :disobey king Roald's orders. :Rat :Burgiss *?ala?e ensimmäinen merkki on ison P:n näköinen, oletaan sanan olevan palace *atte??t puuttuva merkki näyttää isolta M:ltä *Toisen lauseen alussa ?o ensimmäinen merkki näyttää pieneltä d:ltä oletetaan sanan olevan Do *puuttuva merkki i? on selvästikin if Tulkittu sanoma Surok Magis :Your actions are being watched. We :know what you are trying to do and :the VPSG will stop you! Do not :attempt to leave the palace or you :will be arrested on sight. We will :not hesitate to kill you if you :disobey king Roald's orders. :Rat :Burgiss Sanoma suomeksi Surok Magius :Teidän tekosianne vahditaan. Me :tiedämme mitä yritätte ja :VPSG tulee estämään sen. Älkää :yrittäkö lähteä palatsista tai teidät :pidätetään nähtäessä. Emme :epäröi tappaa teitä, jos ette :tottele kuningas Roaldin määräyksiä :Rat :Burkiss Luokka:Tehtävät